1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having an adjustable mechanism for easily adjusting the resistive force against the movement or operation of the stepping exercisers while operating or actuating the stepping exercisers, without stopping the stepping exercisers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical stepping exercisers have been developed for conducting stepping or walking exercises or the like, and comprise a pair of foot supports movable along elliptical moving paths or elliptical strides, and may further comprise a brake device or the like for applying a resistive force or a braking force against the movement or operation or actuation of the stepping exercisers.
However, normally, the users should stop operating the stepping exercisers, before they may adjust the resistive forces against the movement or operation of the stepping exercisers; i.e., the resistive forces may not be adjusted while the exercisers are working or operating by the users. In addition, it will be difficult to adjust the resistive forces against the movement or operation of the stepping exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.